The Goblin King and the Miller's Daughter
by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: This is the story of a miller's daughter who fights to save her brother, Jareth, from the Goblin King. Part of The Labyrinth of London. This can work as a basic background story to Jareth, so it is not necessary to read the series.
1. Chapter I: The Straw

The Labyrinth of London

A Sherlock/Labyrinth Crossover

The Goblin King and the Miller's Daughter

Inspired By

"The Thin White Sleuth…"

By

Pika-la-Cynique

Summary: This is the story of a miller's daughter who fights to save her brother, Jareth, from the Goblin King. Part of The Labyrinth of London. This can work as a basic background story to Jareth, so it is not necessary to read the series.

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat and Gatiss,

Henson and Doyle,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth…" by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

Just to warn you, this is a rather morbid story and at times may cause discomfort. During the time period, it would have been perfectly acceptable for a fourteen-year-old to get married. Also, there are some rather blasphemous things said by Joanna because she is mad at God for wiping out her family. If one cannot accept that I am writing this as a character and not as a personal view, please do not read this story. I in no way wish to offend you when it is within my power to warn you of such.

Chapter I: The Straw

&%&%&%

As the last few shovels of dirt were place on her father's grave, Joanna finished off the last few stitches to repair her second youngest brother's shirt. This was not quite accurate. Two-year-old Jareth was her only sibling. She would never think of him as anything but her second youngest brother, even if everyone else in the family was dead.

"Will Papa come back?" Jareth asked.

"I hope not. He would rather stink up the house," Joanna said.

"Why?"

"Because he's a rotting corpse."

"Why?"

"Because he was killed by the Plague."

"Why?"

"Because the sins of London spread to our village. I don't know why. Anyway, he's dead along with the rest of the family."

"Why?

"Because God hates us."

"Why?"

"Because He's a bastard, that's why."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Come on. I need to go make us something to eat. It's so wasteful to sit out here. I miss the pits."

&%&%&%

Joanna boiled the little bit of porridge that was left. She was careful not to burn it, as she would have to eat those pieces since Jareth was already wary of the food in the first place. She thought of any work she could do. With so many people dead, there was very little repair work on clothes she could do. She could not run her father's mill. She had no other worthwhile talents. Yes, she could sing, but there was no honest work there. Everyone knew what singers did when they were not doing their "real" work. Everyone that was except her. She was merely told that they did, "things a little girl should not know".

There was a knock at the door. "Jay, stay away from the fire. I need to answer the door."

"All right," Jareth said, rolling his little wooden balls across the floor.

Joanna opened the door and found William standing there. He was one of the village boys a few years older than her and rather mean spirited. She did not understand why he was there. She had not spoken to him in several months, since her family members started dying a little before William's did.

"I can't work the mill. What do you want?"

William looked her up and down like she was a particularly fine looking horse. "Your father is dead."

"How clever of you to notice," Joanna said, growing bored with the conversation.

"You need someone to look out for the business. You can't run it."

"Neither can you."

"You need to give it to someone."

"What do you want William? I don't want to burn Jareth's supper."

William stepped closer, breaking some invisible barrier that made Joanna feel comfortable. "I could take ownership of it and let you have enough to live on."

"Why? You can't run the mill. I think you're just greedy."

William's eyes suddenly flashed with anger and he pushed Joanna against the door. He held her wrists above her head and spoke into her ear. "Give me the mill now or I will give you nothing."

"GET OFF ME! IT HURTS!" Joanna screamed.

Jareth suddenly ran over to where his sister was being held down. "Hey! We aren't supposed to wrestle!" Jareth shouted. He started throwing his toys at William.

"Back off, Jareth!" William said. He pushed Joanna to the ground and grabbed Jareth's wrists. "You little brat. Why are you hitting me?"

"You hurt Joanna," Jareth said. He bit William's hand.

William released Jareth for a moment before grabbing his small arms and tossing him across the room. He returned to Joanna. "You made your brother attack me."

"Get off me," Joanna said, calmer now, "If you don't leave now, I will do something awful."

William laughed. "Like what? You can't even move right now."

"I can make terrible things happen. I'm a witch you know."

"A witch?"

"Yes. I just simply say four words and I can make awful, awful things happen."

William twisted Joanna's arm and made her scream.

"I wish that you would go away right now!"

William laughed. "That's it?"

"That's all I have to do," Joanna said, her eyes tightly shut. She did not like when she had to say those words. Awful things did happen. The last time she said those words, it was to get rid of a girl who was throwing stick at her. A few hours later, Joanna's oldest brother, Charles, had the first lump appear under his arm.

William was breathing by her ear but suddenly jumped up and started screaming. Scratches began forming on his skin and William ran out of the house, never to return.

Joanna pushed herself up, wincing as she put pressure on her wrists. Jareth ran up to his sister. "Are you hurt?" Jareth asked.

Joanna nodded, pulling some straw from her hair. "I will be all right, Jay. You?"

"My arms hurt," Jareth said.

"Yes, William must have hurt your arms when he threw you."

Jareth shook his head. "They've been hurting."

Joanna froze. "Where?"

Jareth pointed to his underarm. "Here."

Joanna's hands shook as she helped her brother take off his shirt. She screamed and ran out of the house. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T TAKE HIM! YOU TOOK EVERYONE ELSE! DAMN IT! HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN ENOUGH?"

&%&%&%

A/N: Did I mention this would be an angst fest? Yeah, this is going to be an angst is not mentioned in the text (but is in The Labyrinth of London), but this takes place in the year 1666, which is the last of the three years of plague in England.

I wrote the majority of this when I was stuck writing "The Goblin Games". I decided to write this because I wanted fluffy angst at levels that I was not going to get even close to writing until "The Babe with the Power". It ended up helping me write both "The Beast of Baskerville" and "Up or Down?" for various reasons.


	2. Chapter II: The Rat

Chapter II: The Rat

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat, Gatiss, and Thompson

Oh Henson and Doyle,

And Pika-la Cynique the generous,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth…" by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

&%&%&%

Goblins were considered the rats of the Fae kingdoms. They were clever. They were curious. They were often in large family groups. They were light footed. They were protective of their own. They looked dirty but were actually quite hygienic. They were blamed for things they did not do. They were, above all, hated for simply existing.

Being THE Rat, the Goblin King was hated above all others. He was blamed for just about anything that went wrong in the Underground, even though he very rarely left his kingdom. When he did leave his kingdom, it was to collect the Wished-Away, the unwanted, particularly from humans. For some reason, the Goblin Kings had always had a fondness for humans, despite seeing them at their worst. It was rumored in the Courts that the Goblin King even protected and took an interest in some humans, though of what use the humans were to goblins after they passed the age of being turned into a goblin, was beyond the understanding of the other Fae kingdoms.

As usual, the Goblin King sat on his throne, watching his goblins play. They were obsessed with chickens so the Goblin King permitted their presence in his throne room, despite making quite a mess. There were arguments and singing and about ten or so activities that the Goblin King was not quite sure he wanted to understand.

_I wish that you would go away right now!_

The Goblin King jumped up and made a crystal appear. He had not heard that voice in several months. She had not called upon him for so long; he honestly thought she had forgotten about her powers.

As he looked into the crystal, the Goblin King snarled. "Goblins, there seems to be someone harming Joanna. Go take care of it, will you? I do not care what state he is in at the end of it."

The goblins giggled and quickly ran off to Joanna's house, a place they often visited and liked quite a lot. The Goblin King paced the throne room, watching Joanna try to fight off the boy trying to harm her. The goblins swiftly arrived and began clawing at the boy on top of Joanna, causing him to run out of the house. The Goblin King grinned at the torment his goblins were causing.

He turned the crystal's gaze towards Joanna again. She was talking to her brother (_Jareth has grown_) and she seemed suddenly concerned. She lifted her brother's shirt and started screaming. Joanna ran out of the house and started saying that she didn't mean it, she was sorry, and a dozen other things that made no sense to him. He focused the crystal onto Jareth, who was looking at a boil under his arm with confusion. The Goblin King did not understand why, but he recognized it from somewhere, a long time ago.

Then the Goblin King realized something. Joanna was one of fourteen children. There was always someone running in and out of the house. Jareth just stood in the doorway alone and confused. There was no one there to comfort Joanna. There was no one else. No one at all.

Without a word, the Goblin King leapt out of the throne room window and flew to the human world.

&%&%&%

He settled onto a tree branch in his hawk form. He could not cross into the boundaries of Joanna's house, so he had to see what he could from the tree in a neighbor's land, which was strangely deserted. Everything was too quiet. _Where is everyone? There is always someone coming by for the Millers._

Joanna was crying in what used to be a flower bed. _Joanna's mother loved those flowers. Why are they dead? It is summer, is it not?_

Jareth came up by his sister and nuzzled his small face into her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

Joanna choked out. "Because life isn't fair."

"What does that mean?"

Joanna turned around and held her brother close. "I should be dead. I should be dying. Not you. Not you."

"Dying?" Jareth asked, confused.

Joanna breathed in the scent of his hair. He still smelled slightly like babies did. "You're sick."

"Like Papa?"

Joanna nodded and started sobbing again, rocking her brother. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. Why can't I die? I'll take your place. I'll take his place. Please, please. He's a baby. I've already watched a baby die. Please."

The Goblin King flew off to find out what evil had corrupted this place.

&%&%&%

He walked into the apothecary shop, one of the few places opened in the town. "Old man, I have come from far away. What has happened in this place?"

The old man looked up with dead eyes. "The Plague. The likes of which our country has not seen in about a hundred years."

"How many are dead?" the Goblin King asked.

"My family is dead: a wife, three daughters, a son, and a grandson. What care I for numbers? I wait for the Judgment Day trumpets to sound."

The shop door opened. The Goblin King saw who it was and moved away quickly. He could not touch her. If he did, any chance he had to protect her would be gone.

Joanna put a gold ring and a rosary in front of the apothecary. "I need… it. I just… I know you have some. Please."

The old man's eyes suddenly became alive. "Don't you dare even think of that Joanna Miller! Your parents and your grandparents will come back from their graves and destroy me!"

"Jareth has it. I can't… I can't let him suffer. Please. Just enough for the two of us. You can have the house afterwards."

"Joanna… I can't. I never have nor will I ever sell that. I will not kill a young woman like you after watching so many others die."

Joanna started crying again. "I can't bury him! I could bury my father and my mother. I made it through my other siblings being thrown into the pits. Please, please, I can't bury his little body. If it was during the pits I wouldn't have to… to watch and… his little face. He has such blue eyes and… Just give it to me so I can be buried with him, please."

The Goblin King moved behind Joanna and whispered, "Maybe you could wish him away to the goblins instead."

With the wave of his hand, he made it as if he never appeared, though the ideas he planted remained.

&%&%&%

For two days, the Goblin King watched through his magic crystals the decline of both Jareth and Joanna. When Jareth could no longer eat, Joanna did not eat. She did not sleep and she did not cry. She tried not to scare her brother after her first outburst and screamed into pillows until she almost suffocated herself when the child was asleep. Above all, she tried to sing to her brother, to keep him cheerful, to keep him hopeful.

Finally, on the second full evening of Jareth's illness, the Goblin King's idea was put into action.

"Mama," Jareth said, his voice cracking from thirst.

"Mama is dead," Joanna said, dabbing a cool wash cloth on her brother's face.

"I want Mama."

"She's dead, Jareth. I can't bring her back."

"I want Mama!" Jareth screamed with his last bit of strength.

"I can't bring Mama back you brat! I don't want you to wish for things you can't have! You don't even remember her! Stop it! I tried to give everything to you that I could but I can't give you that!" Joanna stomped down the stairs. "Sometimes I wish the goblins would take you away right now!"

_Close enough_.

"Go," the Goblin King said to his subjects.

Within a moment, the sick child was placed at the Goblin King's feet. The Goblin King knelt beside him and quickly took away the illness in the child. Jareth opened his eyes and was confused, but not frightened, by the strange creatures or the new surroundings.

"Who are you?"

"The Goblin King."

"Where's Joanna?"

"She is safe."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She has to go on a longer path."

"Why?"

"Because that is the way it's done."

"Why?"

The Goblin King shrugged. "I never really bothered asking."

The Goblin King stood up and his clothing changed into his goblin armor. It was a chain mail shirt and a black helmet with a sword at his side, while the clothing itself also black. "Do you want to know the first rule of being Goblin King is, Jareth?"

The little boy nodded, looking on in awe at the magical creature before him.

"Always make an entrance."

&%&%&%

Joanna laid on the floor by the fireplace, unable to cry. As she laid there, she realized something was wrong. She could not hear Jareth. As she sat up and turned to face the bed, she realized it was empty.

"Jareth! Jareth! Did you fall off? Where did you go?" Joanna asked.

She heard giggling. It was unearthly and Joanna suddenly became very afraid. She grabbed a broom in the corner of the room and began wielding it like a weapon. "I have a broom and I'm not afraid to use it." She began smacking little creatures that were scrambling around her.

Suddenly, the shutters blew open. A great gust of wind caused Joanna to drop her broom and to cover her eyes. When she lowered her hands, an imposing man in black chain mail stood before her. He looked at her like someone who was judging the particular look of a painting. She felt very small at that moment until she realized she misunderstood that look. _He _was the one who felt like he was being judged.

_What? Why? Who is this?_

The man crossed his arms tilting his head to the side. "Evening, Joanna Miller. What brings you to call upon my goblins?"

"Your goblins?" Joanna asked, motioning to the creatures that were watching the man.

The man nodded, a grin beginning to form.

"You're the Goblin King! You're just stories and… I thought the Christians cast the Fair Folk out!" Joanna said. She curtsied, however, acknowledging his station.

The Goblin King grinned broadly, showing his pointed teeth. "They tried."

"I want my brother back, please," Joanna said.

"What's said is said," the Goblin King said.

"Please, I have to get my brother back. He's sick and he must be so scared," Joanna said.

The Goblin King made a crystal appear in his hand. "I have brought you a gift."

Joanna covered her mouth in surprise at the magic performed in front of her. "How did you do that? Stupid me. You must be magical. What is it?"

The Goblin King nodded. "Of course it is magic. It is a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. This is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it? Then forget the baby."

For a moment, Joanna was tempted and held out her hand, but quickly brought it back to her chest. "It just shows my dreams; it doesn't make them true."

The Goblin King laughed and his goblins did too. "Clever girl! Almost no one catches onto that." He crushed the crystal in his hands. "Well, am I to assume that you want your brother back?"

Joanna nodded. She pulled up a floor board and held up to the Goblin King a gold ring and a rosary. The rosary was unusual. The beads were wooden, but the chains connecting them were golden. Instead of a crucifix, there was a cross made of black jewels. "These are the most valuable things in my family. They both belonged to my mother. The rosary is made of olive wood from the Holy Land and was blessed by the Pope Urban VIII. This ring was given to my ancestor, Mary Boleyn, by King Henry VIII, when she was mistress to him. This should be enough for the orphaned son of a miller, right?"

The Goblin King laughed. "Gold? You offer me gold? Come with me."

He left the bedroom and led Joanna to the spinning wheel by the fire. No one had touched it since her mother had died. The Goblin King picked up some straw from the floor and rubbed them together like sticks. He took off his sword, rested it on the floor, and began to spin. As she watched, Joanna gasped as the straw became gold.

"Can I?" Joanna asked, motioning to touch the gold thread.

The Goblin King stood up and motioned his permission. Joanna brushed her fingers over the thread and jumped back. "I… oh. This must be so dull then. I'm sorry. It's the only thing of value that I have."

"Well that is not true," the Goblin King mumbled. Joanna turned around and saw the Goblin King looked, for lack of a better explanation, mournful.

"What can I do to get my brother back?" Joanna asked.

"You can start be eating something. You look like you are going to faint at any moment."

Joanna looked at the Goblin King in surprise. He was worried for her, and she could not understand why. "We don't have anything left to eat. I was going to sell these before Jareth got sick. There isn't a need to eat anymore."

"I cannot make you food. I do not want to break that law quite yet," the Goblin King said, "Drink something, at least."

Joanna nodded and pulled two mugs from the cupboard. She poured some watered down beer and handed a mug to the Goblin King, who was surprised by the hospitality.

"You must be thirsty from arriving from wherever you come from," Joanna said.

The Goblin King looked down at the mug, holding it carefully. "Not particularly, but thank you for the kindness."

Joanna tilted her head after taking a sip of the beer. "You really are quite ugly."

The Goblin King laughed. "Well, that is what comes with being a goblin, love."

"Where are the other goblins?" Joanna asked.

"You scared them off with your all powerful broom," the Goblin King said. He made a motion and several smallish, ugly creatures came out from the shadows.

"Oh, they are rather adorable when they are not scaring people," Joanna said.

The Goblin King laughed. "What a strange girl you are, Joanna. You have a mythical creature steal your baby brother and you offer him something to drink. You see goblins, some of the most feared creatures of the Underground, and you call them 'adorable'. I would steal you outright if I could."

Joanna laughed. "Oh, sure, the Goblin King wants a fool like me around. You might as well turn me into a goblin. I would be far more useful to you."

"You are too old to turn, Joanna. Your brother is not," the Goblin King said.

Joanna froze mid-sip. She put down her drink and said, "You are going to turn Jareth into a goblin?"

"If you do not run my Labyrinth and win him back, that will be his fate," the Goblin King said.

"What Labyrinth? What do I need to do?" Joanna said.

The Goblin King put down the mug and picked up his sword. He motioned his hand and the front door opened, but not to the village that Joanna had lived in all her life. It was a vast land, warm from the summer sun. A labyrinth was set before a tall castle.

"Oh, it is beautiful," Joanna said, stepping into the kingdom, "It's like nothing I have ever seen before."

"Beautiful. She calls my little wasteland beautiful," the Goblin King muttered.

"Is that your castle? The one beyond the city?" Joanna asked as she motioned to the castle.

"Yes."

"And my brother is there?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Everything comes with a price."

"Will you make sure my brother lives long enough that I can bury him?"

Joanna was aware that the Goblin King stood behind her, very close to her, but not touching. A crystal appeared in her hands.

"It is not a dream. It is real. I promise."

"Fae cannot lie, some say."

"No, they cannot lie." He dropped the crystal into Joanna's hand.

Joanna looked into the crystal and gasped. Then she started to cry as she fell to her knees. "He's all better. He's not sick anymore. Thank you. Thank you."

"I will not reverse that if you defeat my Labyrinth, Joanna. He will not die of any mortal illness _if _you choose to go back home with him _if _you win."

Joanna looked up at the Goblin King, suddenly having a strength that she had forgotten she had developed over the past several months. "I will beat you."

"Doubtful," the Goblin King said. He grinned. "It will be quite pleasurable to have you as an opponent, Joanna."

"It will be quite pleasurable to defeat you, Goblin King," Joanna said.

The Goblin King motioned to a clock that had appeared with thirteen Roman numerals on it. "You have thirteen hours in which you are to solve the Labyrinth or your baby brother becomes one of us forever."

The crystal remained in Joanna's hands, showing Jareth playing with some goblins. The Goblin King appeared behind him and ruffled the young child's hair. Joanna could hear nothing, but she saw Jareth smile and she smiled too.

"I will not let you keep him, Goblin King," Joanna said. She stood up, put the crystal in her skirt pocket, brushed the dirt off her knees, and began to run towards the Labyrinth.

&%&%&%

A/N: In a deleted scene of _Labyrinth_, Sarah grabs a broom when the goblins take over the bedroom. This is a nod to that scene.

Don't worry, our Goblin King can be quite nasty (and he will be nasty in this story, so prepare yourself). He is just being kind to Joanna because she has already gone through so much pain in her life; burying 13 family members in a year along with most of her friends can do that to you. Sarah has been rejected by her mother, but it is a different pain and overall, Sarah has had a good life.


	3. Chapter III: The Girl

Chapter III: The Girl

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat, Gatiss, and Thompson

Oh Henson and Doyle,

And Pika-la Cynique the generous,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth…" by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

&%&%&%

There was no one by the walls of the Labyrinth. Joanna spent a half hour trying to find the gates before she finally shouted in frustration, "How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

The gates opened immediately in front of her. Joanna ran so quickly in, she almost hit the opposite wall. The reason she did not hit the wall was because there was not actually a wall, merely an illusion.

"Well, Mama always did say things were not always as they seemed," Joanna said as she stood up.

&%&%&%

After being lost amongst stone walls for several hours, Joanna was faced with a riddle of two doors. As she was currently at the bottom of a dark hole after being groped by hundreds of hands, she was fairly certain she had made the wrong choice. With the light of the crystal, Joanna found that there was no way out of the little cave she was in and she was certain that she would die if it were not for the sneaking feeling that the Goblin King was not done with her.

Joanna watched her brother for almost an hour. He was playing with the goblins for several minutes before he began rubbing his eyes to keep himself from falling asleep. The Goblin King picked Jareth up and rocked the child in his arms as the King paced the throne room. Joanna wondered if this was just a show for her or if the king really did care for her brother.

A messenger came into the throne room after Jareth had fallen asleep. He was a hobgoblin, if the fairy stories were true (which, at that point, Joanna leaned towards it all being true). The Goblin King made a shushing motion towards Jareth and led the messenger to a study which had more books than Joanna could ever dream of existing. The messenger gave his speech, the Goblin King made his reply, and then the Goblin King threw the messenger out of the window which, from the view she could see, was several stories high.

Joanna let out a brief scream but covered her mouth, scared that the Goblin King could hear her. She found this silly, until she looked in the crystal again and found that Jareth was alone in a small child's bed.

"How has spying on me been helping you solve my Labyrinth, Joanna?" the Goblin King said from behind her.

Joanna jumped and pushed herself as close to the wall as possible. "Why did you kill him?"

"He was sent to my kingdom to inform me that another kingdom was going to destroy mine and that he would piss on the ashes of my goblins," the Goblin King said, "That was my restraint, Joanna. I very much wanted to cut his guts out right then but that would have woken up your brother and it took me so long to have him go to sleep anyway. If there is one thing you learn from this, you do not threaten my goblins."

Joanna nodded and shuddered. She felt a breeze brush against her face. She turned and saw an opening. Taking her chances, Joanna ran down a hall with talking faces that said "This is the wrong path" and similar things. When she reached the end of the hall and the crossway to another tunnel, she bent over double, gasping for air.

"That is probably not the best position to receive more air to your lungs, love," the Goblin King said.

Joanna stood up and almost fainted. "Well, swooning over me already. I am touched by your desire."

"Only in your dreams, Goblin King," Joanna said, "You scared me." Joanna leaned against the opposite wall to her right.

The two opponents looked at each for several moments, sizing the other up. The Goblin King spoke first, "You have lost weight since you last called upon me. Have they not been feeding you at home?"

"I have never called on you before."

"Yes, you did. Anytime you said 'I wish' and 'right now' you were calling upon me."

Joanna blinked a few times and the Goblin King expected her to scream. Instead, she sighed in relief. "So, I'm not a witch."

"No, you are not," the Goblin King said.

"Why let me call upon you? Surely you have better things to do than listen to the wishes of a silly little girl," Joanna asked.

"You would be surprised by how dull it is to be the Goblin King. Besides, once upon a time, you were kind to me and I wanted to repay you for that kindness."

"But we have never met before."

"We did. Once. A very long time ago for you."

"When?"

"You will have to remember that for yourself." He had a faraway look on his face before returning his attention to Joanna.

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

"It is quite… unexpected."

"Good. That is good, is it not?"

"I really wish there were little guideposts along the way or hints. I know I have lost a lot of time."

"I will give you assistance in solving the Labyrinth, for a price," the Goblin King said, a little too quickly.

"What price?" Joanna asked.

"I get to ask you whatever questions I desire until you are out of these tunnels," the Goblin King said.

Joanna nodded. "All right. Lead the way, sir."

The Goblin King began to walk to the left and Joanna kept two paces behind him, unsure of where she was supposed to stand when walking with a king. "You may walk beside me, Joanna. There is no ceremony here in the tunnels."

Joanna sped up and walked beside the king.

"What happened to your family?" the Goblin King asked.

"They were killed by the Plague."

"The same as when the last Harry was ruling?"

"I do not know sir. Harry? Did you just call King Henry VIII, Harry?"

The Goblin King grinned. "I get to ask the questions, not you. Who died first?"

"My Mother, then Charles (though Charles had it first), Jessica, baby Peter, Adeline, Rebekah, Tobias (that was the only one that made Jareth upset, he couldn't understand why he and Toby didn't play anymore), Gwendolyn, James, little Henry, little Alice, Joseph, and my Father."

"When did you stop crying over them?"

"I haven't stopped. I just haven't had time to cry. I cried for my Mother's and I didn't cry again until I thought Jareth was going to die as well."

"Who were you closest too?"

"Charles protected me. Rebekah doted on me, even when she fell in love with Edward Thatcher. Joseph taught me to read and write. Jessica and I played together. Adeline sang with me, always. Gwendolyn and James were the ones I taught. James was a torture, but he made me laugh the hardest every day. Little Henry and little Alice were always together and always loved everyone, no judgment. Toby and Jareth were lights in my life. Peter I was just learning to love. I can't… don't make me decide that. I can't choose one sibling I loved more."

The Goblin King nodded. "Did you have a sweetheart you lost?"

"No. I have never had a sweetheart."

"No one was courting you?"

"No. Why would they? I'm just a silly, ugly girl. You should have seen Rebekah and Jessica. They were gorgeous."

"Who said you were ugly?"

"Well, no one. It's just... I've seen what I look like. I am so awkward and…"

"When?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you saw yourself?"

"Umm… about two years ago. Mother says… said mirrors are only used for those with vanity."

"Trust me, love, you are quite beautiful."

"For a human? I know Fae are beautiful creatures."

"Not all are. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Joanna looked up in surprise and the Goblin King did not meet her eyes. He motioned towards a door by a locked gate. "This is the way up and out of the tunnels."

Joanna opened the door and found a tall ladder that seemed to stretch up for forever. "That's a long climb."

"You fell a long way," the Goblin King said.

"Thank you, Goblin King."

"I never said you were closer to reaching my castle." He grinned.

"You cheat."

"I said I would help you solve the Labyrinth. To do that, you must leave these tunnels. You did not specify that it be _closer _to my castle."

Joanna made a noise of protest but began climbing anyway. "I am quite enjoying the view, love," the Goblin King said.

"Pervert!"

"You never said I could not watch you leave!"

"Goblin King, do not look up my skirts!"

"Fine then. I will leave you be."

Joanna blushed but when she looked down, the Goblin King was gone.

&%&%&%

Joanna found herself in a hedge maze instead of stone walls. As she began walking around, she saw an old man take a seat.

"Excuse me, sir," Joanna said.

The old man appeared to have fallen asleep. He jerked up. "What? Oh, it's the girl."

"I am the girl running the Labyrinth, yes. Do you know the way to the castle?"

"Well of course I do. I am the wise man, after all."

"Oh, good."

The old man shook a box. "A wise man knows how to be paid."

"I don't have any money."

"You have that ring, don't you?"

Joanna looked at her hand and saw that she still had Mary Boleyn's ring on her thumb. "Oh, I suppose, if you can tell me the way to the castle." She took off her ring and placed it in the box.

"The way forward is sometimes the way back."

Joanna looked around and thought on the Goblin King's words. "Is that what the Goblin King did?"

The old man shrugged.

"Quite often, young lady, it seems like we're not getting anywhere, when in fact we are."

"I certainly hope so."

The old man looked around before speaking the next piece of advice. "Sometimes, even kings get lonely, just like little girls do. Do you know why, young lady?

Joanna shook her head.

"Because kings were once little boys."

"Well, this has been as useful as water is to an ocean. Have a good day, sir."

"When you see the king again, do me a favor."

"Wait, _when _I see the king again?"

"You don't think he gives this much attention to all the Runners, do you?"

Joanna swallowed and said, "All right, what do you wish, wise man?"

"Can you tell the king I would like a hat? I am balding, after all. It gets a bit drafty around here."

&%&%&%

Joanna was truly scared for the first time in traveling the Labyrinth. She hated the woods. She could never stand traveling through them with their hidden beasties and "imaginary" creatures. Now she knew that the creatures were real and it made her sick to think on for longer than a moment.

Suddenly, something dark flew about Joanna. She dove to the ground, covering her head. This was quickly found to be a mistake as something began to drag her across the forest floor, cutting up her knees and hands quickly. Just as suddenly, whatever was dragging Joanna stopped and she heard goblins laughing.

"You don't get to decide that I am going to be ripped to shreds when I have not had my time run out Goblin King!" Joanna shouted.

"And what have I to do with this?" the Goblin King asked with a sigh.

Joanna sat up and winced at the cuts on her hands. "Your goblins decided to attack me."

"They did no such thing, Joanna," the Goblin King said, "We have had… an unwelcome guest and they were merely in the area to deal with them."

"Am I that unwelcome guest?" Joanna asked.

The Goblin King tilted his head in the direction that Joanna was walking and he began moving that same direction. Joanna got up and limped after the Goblin King. He paused at a clearing where a great red, furry beast was lying in a pool of blood.

"Well, weren't they lovely bastards," the Goblin King said, "They do not hurt anyone, my rock callers, that is. They talk and sing to the rocks and build little huts and bridges and… well. It really is quite unnecessary."

A small noise came from under the slain creature. Joanna ran to it and lifted some of the shoulder of the great beast. Out crawled a small, furry creature, about the size of Joanna's torso. It clung to her and cried. Joanna stood up and held the creature like one would a toddler.

"Is this a baby?" Joanna asked, feeling quiet all of a sudden.

The Goblin King tilted his head, examined the creature for a moment, and said, "It would appear so."

"Well… was this creature the baby's Mother?" Joanna asked using a foot to motion to the fallen creature.

"Most likely," the Goblin King said, walking around the creature. "She was probably trying to protect the little one when she was killed.

Joanna tried to shush the small creature, but was failing miserably. "Give me the child," the Goblin King said with a sigh. He then laughed. "I never thought I would get to say that."

Holding out the creature, Joanna said, "Be careful."

"I specialize in taking care of children. It comes with my duties," the Goblin King said. Without touching her hands, the Goblin King took the small creature into his arms. "Well, who are you little one?"

The creature made a low moan and Joanna felt pebbles move past her feet. The Goblin King was smiling, almost kindly. "Ludo, is it? Well, that is a fine name. Let us find the rest of the heard, shall we?"

"Wait! You are not going to leave me out here with whatever killed your subject, will you?" Joanna asked.

"Of course not," the Goblin King said, "My… knights are already taking care of the problem. You may, however, want to run. They are rather excitable."

Joanna felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she heard the barking of hounds.

"My recommendation, love, is to run," the Goblin King said.

Joanna was about to do just that when she remembered something. "Wait! Goblin King!"

The Goblin King raised a slanted eyebrow. "Yes?"

"The Wise Man says he wants a hat. He told me to tell you the next time I saw you," Joanna said. She ran off then. "I will defeat you Goblin King!"

The Goblin King was laughing too hard to hear what she said.

&%&%&%

Joanna made her way around a foul smelling bog on a stone wall. She ended up in the forest again, but this one seemed to be emptier than the other part she had been in with the Goblin King. She walked for a long time and felt a dark loneliness over take her. Her Mother had always encouraged her to sing her sorrows away, but the thought of her Mother made everything lonelier.

"Why are you crying?" the Goblin King said softly from behind her.

Joanna turned around, somehow not surprised by his appearance. She was, however, surprised by the tears running down her own face.

"I don't know," Joanna said, "Everything… it feels empty except for getting to Jareth. Anything around him, not him, just anything else connected with him, hurts."

The Goblin King nodded. "That is understandable with what has happened to you."

Joanna said in all sincerity, "I am sure others have been through worse."

"They have, but that does not mean that your pain is nothing. You truly have survived dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, unlike many who come through here."

Joanna closed her eyes as the Goblin King spoke. "Sometimes, when you say something, it is like I am remembering a story I was never told and always told."

"Most stories are the same. Nothing more," the Goblin King said, "The patterns are there, even the words sometimes. I just happen to know when the story I am a part of is repeating. You must be aware of it too."

"And what story are we repeating now?" Joanna asked, "Does it end well?"

"There are two possibilities, both very similar until the end unless you know what to look for but that requires someone… less bias than me to judge that."

"Does it end well though?" Joanna said.

"They are both good endings, but one is more satisfactory than the other depending on the people involved," the Goblin King said.

"What ending would you prefer?"

The Goblin King looked at her with genuine surprise. "Why should it matter which one I desire more? It will never be the ending I want."

"Then why are there two endings?"

The Goblin King shrugged. "Hope is the final evil in Pandora's box."

Joanna sighed, not entirely comprehending the reference. "How much time do I have left?"

"Two hours."

"How much farther do I have to go?"

"Does it matter?"

"Jareth really is all right?"

"Of course he is. I am getting rather fond of the child. He is quite cheerful and mischievous. Maybe I should make him my heir. It is a rather simple thing to do."

"… I… what… just… never mind. I am going to defeat you anyway. Do I just follow the path?"

"Do you really think I would just tell you?"

"No."

"Then you should keep walking. It would be so dull for you to give up now."

"Are you saying that I will quit?"

"I am saying that you are no match for me, Joanna. Your will is not as strong as mine, nor is your kingdom great."

"Oh really?"

"Really, silly girl."

Joanna stomped off further down the forest path. "You are acting like a spoiled child who will not share his treat!" Joanna said over her shoulder.

"I am the child? Which of us is throwing a tantrum?" the Goblin King asked. He followed after her.

"Why are you following me?" Joanna asked.

"Because you turned your back on me and you do not do that to a king," the Goblin King said.

Joanna turned around, stopped, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You do not act like a king."

"And how should a king act, love?" the Goblin King said. He began to circle Joanna.

"Well, a king would not talk with a miller's daughter, for starters."

"Why not?"

"Well… it isn't done."

The Goblin King made a slight nod. "True, but why is it not done?"

Joanna opened her mouth to answer but shut it when she realized that she did not have an answer.

"I am king, Joanna. As long as I fulfill my duties, I may do as I desire."

"Yet, you are unable to receive the ending you want, you said."

The Goblin King shrugged. "As I said, I must fulfill my duties."

"Well, that sounds like such a lon…" A hole in the ground opened up beneath Joanna and she fell.

"As I said, I must fulfill my duties," the Goblin King said, waving to Joanna as she fell.

&%&%&%

Joanna tumbled down the hole and slammed into a pile of rubbish. The garbage began to move. "Get off me back!"

Joanna pushed herself off the pile and turned, expecting the hole in the ground, but instead she hit her head against more rubbish. "Blast that Goblin King."

"What are you doing here girl?" The creature was carrying a pile of trash on her back and appeared to be an old woman.

"I am looking for my brother," Joanna said, "I need to get to the castle."

"Which one? We all have castles," the junk lady said, pointing to the moving rubbish heaps.

"Ummm… the one beyond the city," Joanna said.

"The Goblin City? Why would you want to go there? Look at this," the junk lady said, holding up a yarn doll, "Wouldn't you rather play with your doll?"

"Is that Little Jo?" Joanna asked, almost touching the doll. She suddenly drew her hands back and kept them close to her chest. "It's a trick. The Goblin King sent me here. The doll can't be real."

The junk lady shrugged, tossing the doll onto the pile of garbage on her back. "Suit yourself."

Joanna tilted her head back and shouted, "Did you really think that would work? After everything that has happened? Do you really think that is all I am? A silly girl?"

When there was no response, Joanna began trudging her way through the junkyard. It was not as large as she imagined it at first and she soon found herself out of it. Looking back, however, she did feel that it went too smoothly. There was no real danger in that place.

The gates to the Goblin City were only a quick run away and she made her way to the gates, which were thrown open wide. Goblins were milling about the place, trading goods, playing instruments, and throwing chickens. Joanna was unsure of how to best approach the situation until she saw a cart full of straw stop at the gates. She dove in and hid herself in the loose straw and hoped that it brought her further into the Goblin City so she could at least make a run for the castle.

As the ride continued, Joanna was truly considering just bolting for the castle when the cart stopped and suddenly tipped backwards, dumping Joanna and the straw onto the ground. She sat up, looking around madly. She was at the front gate of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and at the feet of the grinning Goblin King.

"Sometimes the sneakiest option is also the most obvious," the Goblin King said.

&%&%&%

A/N: …This chapter gave me a purpose in writing "The Hounds of Baskerville" for this fanfic story arc. *happy dance*

English Major Geek Speech - Jungian Literary Theory believes that almost all stories are the same and have the same basic archetypes. They believe in a collective unconscious which is why certain stories appeal to humanity as a whole. There is a long explanation of this, but the simplest explanation is that every story is _Star Wars. _Seriously, compare it to _Harry Potter _and _The Lord of the Rings_ and most other quest stories and it will terrify/fascinate you. (What I personally believe on the validity and reasoning of this theory is better used for a blog post/article that cannot be discussed in depth during the notes of a fanfic.)

With _Labyrinth_, you end up with a coming-of-age story that is disguised as a Beauty and the Beast (Eros and Psyche, Hades and Persephone, "East of the Sun, West of the Moon" etc. known as the animal groom archetype in some circles) story at points because of shipper goggles (which I wear often). I focused on Beauty and the Beast because of the connections I see with those other stories. Throw in some Byronic heroes and you end up with this mess.


	4. Chapter IV: The King

Chapter IV: The King

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat, Gatiss, and Thompson

Oh Henson and Doyle,

And Pika-la Cynique the generous,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth…" by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

&%&%&%

Joanna made eye contact with the Goblin King and said, "Give me the child."

"Joanna, you have not solved the Labyrinth."

The miller's daughter stood up and began brushing straw off her clothing. "I made it to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you stole from me. What was it you said? 'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered'? I think I get the idea of it."

"Which is?" the Goblin King asked.

"Life is not fair and that is just the way it is. I did not really need that lesson, oh mighty Goblin King," Joanna sneered, "Get out of my way."

"Why should I?" the Goblin King asked.

Joanna then made an attempt to punch the Goblin King, but he stepped aside, leaving a space for Joanna to make her way through. She ran past, expecting the Goblin King to grab her, but he did not such thing. The girl made it into the castle before the Goblin King made another appearance.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Goblin King said, "Trying to lay hands on a king is an act of treason."

"You are not my king. I may not be a princess or a queen or anyone of worth, but if I had a kingdom it would be great. My will is as strong as yours and I will destroy you if you do not return my brother to me," Joanna said.

The Goblin King was smiling again. "I could just send you back to the beginning."

"But you would not, because then where is the fun in the game?" Joanna walked past the Goblin King. "Jareth! Jareth! Jareth, I'm here!"

"He will not hear you," the Goblin King said, following close behind, "He is hidden and he is asleep."

"Well, he can take a nap when we get back home," Joanna said, "Jareth!"

"Really, love, do you think you can just run around my castle in the thirteen minutes that you have left and find your brother? Do you really have that power?"

Joanna turned around and held out her hands in front of her, causing the Goblin King to stop short. "Stop this now, Goblin King. I beat your game. Not only did I run the Labyrinth in under thirteen hours, I solved it. I refuse to be bullied by anyone, even a king. You have no power over me. So, if you do not want to be left in little goblin pieces, give me back my brother!" Joanna felt her throat clench at the last part and her eyes began to burn. "Please, he is all I have left. I have to keep him safe. I want him to live. I want him to be happy. I want him to get married to a woman who thinks he is wonderful and then they have lots of children that think the world is wonderful and not the terrible place it really is and… I want him to live, Goblin King. I want him to really live."

"Is that what you want?" the Goblin King asked, "What would you give for that?"

Joanna motioned to herself. "Take me instead. Kill me. Torture me. Make me a slave. I do not care. I have to know I did everything within my power to give Jareth a free life." She got on her knees, eyes downcast, and hands clutching her skirt. "Please, Goblin King."

After a moment of silence, she felt someone kneel in front of her. Joanna looked up and found the Goblin King at her level. He did not seem as imposing like this. His dark brown eyes even appeared kind and not sinister.

"As you wish, Joanna Miller," the Goblin King said, "Come, let us fetch your brother. He has missed you."

"What?" Joanna said.

"You solved the Labyrinth, Joanna. As you said, I have no power over you. Do you still wish to keep your brother?"

Joanna jumped to her feet and looked around. "Where is he?"

The Goblin King looked up at her and smiled. "Come, follow me."

&%&%&%

Jareth was asleep on a child sized bed that had the softest bed clothes that Joanna had ever felt. Joanna touched her brother's wild blonde hair with a sort of reverence that she had not felt for anything for several months. At his sister's touch, Jareth woke up and yawned.

"The Goblin King said you'd come."

"Really?" Joanna asked.

Jareth nodded and hugged his sister.

"I will always make sure you are safe, do you understand Jareth?"

"Yes, Jo."

Joanna stood up and carried her brother to where the Goblin King was standing in the doorway. "Thank you, Goblin King, for making him well."

The Goblin King ruffled Jareth's hair. "I do not like to see children hurt, Joanna. When I have the power, I do what I can."

Joanna said quietly, "Could you have saved my family? Did you even bother?"

The Goblin King's face fell. "I did not know of the illness until a few days ago. As I said, it had been awhile since you had called upon me. I know myself well enough to set limits on my… curiosity. I have stopped myself from checking on your progress through life."

"Could you have saved them, Goblin King?"

"The only way I can stop life or death is if there is a Wisher and a Wished-Away. No more than that. If half of your family wished-away the other half, maybe, but they would not all have succeed. Even if they did, the Courts would not allow it. They would say I did this to upset the balance or something ridiculous like that. I can care less about the 'balance' of things. Who says everything needs to be 'balanced'?"

"But you would have tried?"

The Goblin King took a deep breath and then breathed out with a sigh, "Yes, love, I would have tried."

There was a faint ringing sound. "What has gotten the fairies upset?" the Goblin King said.

A man with pale hair and pointed ears appeared in the doorway. "Is your master here, Puck?" the Goblin King asked.

"Yes, Goblin King."

"He is already sitting on my throne, is he not?"

"Yes."

The Goblin King looked up at the ceiling and said, "How many ways are you trying to make my day worse?" He turned to Joanna. "Do not give your name or the child's. Be wary of what you say and do."

"Am I not going home?" Joanna asked.

"Not yet. I cannot give you a proper send off until he has left," the Goblin King said.

"Who is here?"

"The King of the Seelie Court," the Goblin King said.

&%&%&%

The King of the Seelie Court was a Fae that was amongst the most beautiful creatures ever created. Joanna instantly hated him. He sat on the throne far too formally and glared at the goblins with no sympathy.

"How are you today Tom Tit Tot?" the Fae said.

The Goblin King nodded his head. "Your Majesty."

"Tom Tit Tot?" Joanna asked.

"That is what the English call me sometimes, yes," the Goblin King said.

"What are you called, really?" Joanna asked.

"Many names," the Goblin King said, "I am rather fond of Rumpelstilzchen. That is Rumpelstiltskin in your tongue."

"What he means to say is that he has no name," the Seelie Court King said, "His family never bothered naming him."

"I have a name, Oberon. I just choose not to give it to any passing lover," the Goblin King said.

"That would require you to have lovers, Goblin King. I doubt you could pay anyone to warm your bed," Oberon said.

"I do not know. The Lady Adler seems to have sunk low enough to warm yours," the Goblin King said.

Oberon moved off the throne and walked up to Joanna. He bent down slightly to look her in the eye. "And what are you doing here girl?"

"I am waiting to leave," Joanna said.

"Oh, and is this your son?" Oberon asked.

Joanna made a face of disgust. "No. He's my brother."

"And what's your name, young one?" Oberon asked.

Jareth was about to answer when Joanna covered his mouth. "Nobody and I am No One."

"Did you tell her to say that?" Oberon asked the Goblin King.

"No. The girl has solved the Labyrinth. She does have some intelligence about her," the Goblin King said. He regained his seat.

"And she has not been sent home. Why?" Oberon said.

"Because a certain King of the Seelie Court decided to show up and demanded attention. What do you want, Oberon?" the Goblin King asked. He threw a leg over an arm rest and Joanna suddenly felt more at ease with the situation.

"I heard you were going to have a child ready for adoption today, but obviously I was misinformed," Oberon said.

"Which is why you must wait until the thirteen hours are up, Seelie King," the Goblin King said. Jareth motioned to be put down and he ran for the Goblin King, curling up in his lap to fall asleep. _And my baby brother decides to spend his time with the child stealing Goblin King. Don't I feel special?_

"Yes, you see, about that…" Oberon's eyes flashed with malice, "Time was stopped for thirteen minutes, Goblin King. Now, why would you ever do that for a runner?"

The Goblin King shrugged. "The girl gave me something to drink before she set out on her journey. This was how I decided to repay her."

Oberon nodded and walked around Joanna, examining her. "Why do you think he did it, No One?"

"He just told you," Joanna said.

"Yes, but that was freely given. The Fair Folk do not have to give anything back for something that is freely given," Oberon said.

"Maybe he was feeling generous today," Joanna said.

The goblins in the courtyard of the castle started shouting, "FIRE!" The Goblin King ran to the window with Jareth in one arm and a crystal in the other. He threw the crystal out the window and the goblins cheered for joy at not being turned into burnt goblin casseroles. As the Goblin King turned around, Oberon put his arm around Joanna.

"Get. Off. Me," Joanna said, trying to shrug him off her.

"No. I think I like this," Oberon said.

"Oberon, stop molesting the Runner," the Goblin King said quietly but firmly.

"Here is a little trick, girl," Oberon said, "If you want to know what is the most valuable thing to a person, start a little fire and the first thing they look for is what they want to protect the most. Do you know what our Goblin King looked for first?"

Joanna shook her head, still struggling against Oberon.

"He looked at you, little human. I think our Goblin King has been purposely losing at his own game and we certainly cannot allow that to happen, can we?" Oberon whispered to Joanna in her ear.

&%&%&%

_No. No. This is not right Oberon. What are you doing? Do not scare her off._

The Goblin King rolled his eyes. "Oberon, I think you have been drinking too much nectar lately. Has Hermes been dropping by often?"

Oberon grinned. "So, the Goblin King has fallen in love has he?"

"I will hurt you if you do not let me go," Joanna said.

"I really doubt you could do such a…" Oberon bent over double when he received a swift hit to his stomach from Joanna's elbow. Joanna ran and dove behind the Goblin King's throne.

"Throw a crystal or something at him!" Joanna said.

"Now, Oberon, you have scared the Runner…"

"She punched me!" Oberon said.

"After you harassed her," the Goblin King said. He placed Jareth down on the throne and made his way to Oberon. "I want you to leave my kingdom. You have no reason to be here. There is no child to take."

"You broke the rules, Rumpelstiltskin," Oberon said, "You gave up your power over a Runner."

"I did no such thing," the Goblin King said.

"She said the Words, Goblin King. You made sure of that, dropping little hints everywhere," Oberon said, "We cannot allow such rampant power loose on the world and you know it. You may end her, take her, or remove yourself from your position as Goblin King. There are no other options."

"She is no threat…"

"Anyone who upsets the balance of power is a threat, Goblin King," Oberon said.

"Damn. Your. Balance."

Oberon blinked. "What did you just say to me?"

"She is an innocent. She is no threat to you or your reign. I know her dreams and she has absolutely no desire for your position or your powers. She wants to be safe with those she loves. That is all she has ever wanted since she was at least five years old. So I will say it again. Damn. Your. Balance."

Without a word and with barely any discernible movement, Oberon stabbed the Goblin King between two ribs in the Goblin King's left side.

The Goblin King did not seemed too surprised by this. He put his right hand over the wound and sat down unsteadily at the foot of his throne.

"You have your choices, Goblin King. Kill her, take her, let yourself bleed; I do not care. In a few minutes, this will all be over," Oberon said. Without another word, he disappeared.

The Goblin King sat on the floor, sensing that the knife was made at least partially of cold iron. The goblins were whimpering in fear, having never seen their king truly distressed. Jareth sat on the throne, not quite understanding what happened. The Goblin King closed his eyes, trying to think of a way out of the mess he made so that it would not harm Joanna. There was, of course, only one option.

The movement of skirts near the Goblin King made him open his eyes. "Where is a healer?" Joanna asked as she knelt next to him.

"They will be able to do nothing for me," Rumpelstiltskin said, "You will be sent home with your brother in a few minutes. There is a spinning wheel two rooms to your left. Take the gold that is there and there should be enough for you two to be safe for a while."

The Goblin King felt a shock run through him as Joanna applied pressure to his wound, using part of her skirt as a make-shift gauze. "When you kill me, will you promise to look after Jareth?"

"YOU ARE TO NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I am the King and I will decide how I run my kingdom! I am not dead yet!"

Joanna began to cry. "But I am no one. You can keep Jareth safe, especially if he is turned into a goblin. Just kill me or take me (whatever that means)."

The Goblin King would deny it then (and later), but tears began to form in his eyes. "You try to heal the monster that would devour you and all you ask is for your brother to be turned into a goblin. Why are you… why are you so kind? Why have you always been so kind? You have always been kind to this old monster."

"I do not remember you," Joanna said.

The Goblin King called upon the last of his magic. "It is time you remember."

&%&%&%

He hated England. He wanted his Goblin Kingdom with its warming sun or the Black Forests of Germany. He did not want rocky hills with sheep devouring every inch of green grass near them.

As the Goblin King laid out in the wet grass miserably, a little girl, five years old at the most, stood beside him. "Did you get hurt?" the girl asked.

"No," the Goblin King said.

"Did you get hurt inside?" the girl asked, "You look sad."

"I am being a grumpy old man. I am not hurt inside as you put it," the Goblin King said, "I am merely waiting on a friend and she has not yet shown up."

"Do you want me to wait with you? We can make a daisy chain," the girl said, holding up a fistful of the mentioned flowers.

"Where are your parents, girl?" the Goblin King said, sitting up.

"Working. My brother, Charles, is over there," the girl said, pointing to a nine year old boy playing with a slingshot.

"You should stay closer to him. The Hollow is nearby and everyone knows that it is full of ghouls and goblins," the Goblin King said.

"But you were lonely."

"I am always lonely. You do not need to put yourself out of your way to help someone who will always be lonely."

The girl sat down and began working on her daisy chain. "I don't mind."

The Goblin King sighed and began to help as well. "Why help me, girl?"

"Because Mommy says to be nice to everyone and you are everyone."

They were quiet as they worked as if what they did was important for the functioning of the world.

"What is your name?" the Goblin King asked.

"Joanna," the girl said.

The continued working until it began to rain.

"I have to go," the girl said. She took a handkerchief out of her pocket. "Here. Use it to cover your head. It's small, but it is better than nothing. I hope your friend comes soon."

The Goblin King took the handkerchief and placed it in his own pocket. "I will keep it safe until we meet again, Joanna."

Charles called out to Joanna.

"Bye sir!" Joanna said.

"Good-bye, Joanna. May you be blessed with no goblins in your cupboards and no shoes that pinch."

The girl laughed as she ran back to her brother. The Goblin King put aside the daisy chain in progress and waited for his friend to come.

&%&%&%

Joanna looked at the Goblin King in amazement. "I… somewhat remember that. I just… you were lonely and…"

"And you were kind," the Goblin King said. He placed her handkerchief in Joanna's hand. "As you said thirteen short hours ago, Joanna, I am ugly. It is obvious from meeting me that I am not human. You do not know this, but the Goblin Kingdom is much hated. Yet you, a little girl, asked me if I was hurt? Only a kind soul would ask that. I watched out for you, giving you what little blessings the Goblin Kingdom could give. A little before you stopped calling me, when you were no longer a child, I realized that you were as kind as an adult as you were as a child. I… I was… No one knew how… fond of you… I…"

"What no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with the girl," Joanna said softly.

"Yes. That sounds like a part of a fairy tale, does it not?" The Goblin King's eyes began to close with weariness.

"No! You can't die."

"Apparently, I can."

"No. I won't let you."

"And I will not let you die, my love. My beautiful, kind Joanna will not do such a thing while I still breathe."

"I… the other option, what does that mean? Do I give up my power?"

"No. You shall not ever lose that."

The Goblin King shuddered from the unexpected skin to skin contact as Joanna touched his face. He honestly could not remember the last time someone had touched him without malice. "Fairy tales are real, aren't they?"

The Goblin King opened his eyes. "Only for those who look for them."

Without another word, the miller's daughter gently kissed the Goblin King. It was both their first kiss.

&%&%&%

A/N: I did not exactly "enjoy" writing this chapter, but it was satisfying to write.

Cliché, I know but curse those fairies and their Bard. I have used Oberon and Titania before both in fanfiction (unpublished, may it never see the light of the Internet) and original fiction (also unpublished, but someday, maybe). I just have lots of feels about the Fae. Oberon and Titaina have a tendency to get my "I really hate the Fae and hope they end up eating iron skillets" feels. So, to those who like those characters, I am sorry. I actually like them… sometimes.


	5. Chapter V: The Champion

Chapter V: The Champion

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat, Gatiss, and Thompson

Oh Henson and Doyle,

And Pika-la Cynique the generous,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth…" by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

&%&%&%

Joanna was surprised by how warm the Goblin King's lips were. She felt warm herself as he placed his left hand on her neck and began gently stroking his thumb up and down the curve of her neck. When she pulled back, Joanna felt like she was leaving something important behind in the kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin's brown eyes were full of wonder and he was unable to speak for a moment.

"I um… yes… well… I certainly do not mind that."

Joanna laughed. "Did it work? Will you live?"

Suddenly, the Goblin King's eyes took a cold glint. "Joanna, you do not know what you have just done."

"I saved you. I didn't want you to die because of something I did," Joanna said.

He took Joanna's right hand and placed it over his heart. "This is yours. I have never desired you to come to harm. Do you understand?"

Joanna nodded.

"A kiss is binding, Joanna. Eternally binding. It has to be mutual from both sides, yes, but once it is those two shall always need the other."

"I don't… what do you mean?"

"It is not a marriage, but we are bonded to each other. If you left me for more than a year and a day, we would both begin to waste away until we died," the Goblin King said.

"Was this all a trick?" Joanna asked.

"No. No, Joanna. You have won. I never, never would have tricked you like that," the Goblin King said. He sat up and held Joanna's right hand between his own. "I wanted you to come to me on your own. I would not have had that pond scum help me even if I did want to trick you into it."

Joanna bit her lip before speaking again. "What am I now?"

"Now? You are tired. I will have a room prepared for you and your brother. Give me a day and I will sort this so that there can be as little dishonor to you as possible," the Goblin King said.

&%&%&%

Joanna carried Jareth as the Goblin King led her down the twisting corridors of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. The goblins were muttering but stayed out of the king's way. Rumpelstiltskin was very quiet and avoided touching Joanna, even with the passages were at their narrowest.

"Can't you just poof us there?" Joanna asked finally.

The Goblin King stopped and gave a quizzical glance to Joanna. "Poof?"

"Yes, poof. You seem to just appear wherever you want to," Joanna said.

"It is quite draining to transport another person and I really am not up to it right now even with that kiss," the Goblin King said.

"What are you going to do with me? Exactly," Joanna said.

"I am seeking advice on that account," the Goblin King said.

"What do you want to do?" Joanna asked.

"As I have told you before, my duties are first," the Goblin King said.

"What are your duties?" Joanna asked.

"Protect children. Protect dreams. Defend the Labyrinth. Defend the residents of the Labyrinth including the goblins," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"You protect dreams?"

"Yes. Dreams represent hope and what is more hopeful than a new life? Children are the living embodiment of dreams. That is why I must keep my charges safe. I can do nothing as one of the Fair Folk, however, until something is freely given. Thus the words 'I wish' and 'right now' must be invoked. It is almost like a spell. The difference is that I am the one who controls the magic. I do not answer to just anyone."

The Goblin King stopped in front of a simple wooden door. It opened on its own accord revealing a simply furnished room with some toys for Jareth and books for Joanna. "There is a bathing room with your own privy in the back. Food will appear as you ask for it. No one is able to enter unless you allow it or are incapable of taking care of yourself. Even I cannot enter here against your will. This is temporary but it is the safest place I could create on such short notice."

Joanna walked in and placed Jareth next to the pile of toys. She returned to the Goblin King, who was leaning against the door frame. He looked at her for a moment before rubbing his eyes. "I will have clothes made for you by the end of tomorrow. I am afraid I have nothing to suit you."

Joanna looked down at her clothes and realized she was covered in dirt and blood. "I can survive for a little longer Goblin King. Are you sure you will be all right? You look exhausted."

"Almost dying does that to an old monster such as myself."

"You are not a monster. Old, yes. A monster? No. I don't think so."

Joanna stepped pass the doorway and took Rumpelstiltskin's free hand. "Will you throw me into a pit again?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Will Jareth be safe?"

"Yes. Both of you will be safe."

Joanna kissed the Goblin King's gloved hand. "I think we shall get on well then."

The Goblin King smiled at the gesture. "Sleep, Joanna."

"Aren't you going to kiss me again?" Joanna asked eagerly.

The Goblin King laughed at this and carefully kissed her, barely applying pressure to Joanna's lips. "You will always surprise me, I see. Sleep, love. I will make sure you are unharmed by anything that may come."

"You will come back?"

"Of course."

Joanna kissed his cheek. "I will be waiting."

The Goblin King took off the amulet he was wearing and placed it around Joanna's neck. "This will call me to you if you should need me."

Joanna touched the strange pendent and kissed the Goblin King's right cheek. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me," he said glumly before shooing Joanna back into her room.

&%&%&%

Joanna slept dreamlessly. She was woken up by Jareth poking her. "What?" she mumbled.

"I'm bored."

"Oh good grief. You're two. You cannot possibly be bored." She buried herself further under the blankets and pillows. She sat up abruptly when she realized where she was.

"Not a dream than," Joanna said.

"Will we get to see the king soon?" Jareth asked.

"I have no idea," Joanna said.

&%&%&%

Several hours later, there was a knock on the door. "Joanna, may you please open the door?" the Goblin King asked.

She did and hugged the Goblin King. "Are you all right?" she asked.

The Goblin King gently returned the embrace. "You are… quite affectionate."

Joanna looked up and smiled. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I did not say I was displeased with it," the Goblin King said quickly.

Joanna stood back and held the king's hands. "Jareth has missed you."

"Where is he?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Here!" Jareth said enthusiastically as he ran up to the Goblin King.

"Well, I am glad to see that you two are all right. Did anyone disturb you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"No. It was just the two of us," Joanna said.

"I have spoken with some advisers and allies on what to do with the situation," the Goblin King said, "We think that the best solution is to install Jareth as my heir and you as my wife, if you will agree to it."

"You said I was already bound to you," Joanna said, "Why does the marriage matter?"

"Why don't you grab a toy, Jareth, before we go on a little walk? That's a good boy." Rumpelstiltskin focused his attention on Joanna. "Being queen to the Goblin King is not an enviable position, but being called a goblin whore is much less enviable than the one previously mentioned."

"Well, when do we get married?" Joanna asked.

The Goblin King raised a slanted eyebrow. "You are very accepting of all of this."

Joanna shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it? We would be stuck with each other for all eternity like you said. We might as well take the path of least resistance."

Rumpelstiltskin took off a glove and placed his bare hand against Joanna's forehead. She shivered at the intimacy of the touch. "You do not seem ill."

"Why do you keep acting like you are worthless?" Joanna asked.

The Goblin King avoided Joanna's eyes. "I am not… used to affection. It is very odd for such kindness to come from someone that has only known me for about a day."

"The kiss was true love, wasn't it?" Joanna asked.

"Yes."

Joanna kissed Rumpelstiltskin's bare hand. "Then why should I not show you affection?"

Rumpelstiltskin pulled Joanna to him and kissed her. "You will always amaze me," he said, "We have to go. That friend I was waiting for in the field? She is here to help you with your wardrobe."

"She?"

"Yes. What is wrong?"

"Who is she?"

"Lady Irene Adler."

"Isn't she with the man who stabbed you?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "She is with a lot of people. She is quite useful for finding out information."

"Are you two…"

"We are friends. That is all. I wouldn't trust her if we were anything else." Rumpelstiltskin paused for a moment. "Are you… jealous?"

"Well, if nothing has happened, than no."

The Goblin King smiled. "No one has ever been jealous for me."

&%&%&%

Irene Adler was beautiful and Joanna did not hate the Fae for it. Adler was standing near the entrance of the castle. She looked at Joanna with an air of approval.

"So, this is your pet?" Irene asked.

"My bride," the Goblin King said.

Irene shrugged. "Same. Difference. You must be Joanna."

"You must be Lady Adler," Joanna said.

"Only Rumpelstiltskin still considers me a lady. Irene will do just fine," Irene said, "Heavens, you look awful child. Rumpelstiltskin, you should have called me in sooner."

"I was busy with other things, Irene," the Goblin King said.

"And you have much more to complete. Give me two hours and you will have a bride worthy of the Courts," Irene said.

"I will keep Jareth with me, if that is all right with you Joanna. There is not much ceremony for a Goblin Prince, but I thought you might like some time to yourself," the Goblin King said.

"That is all right," Joanna said. She kissed the Goblin King on the cheek. "You will come back?"

"Of course," the Goblin King said.

&%&%&%

"Why do the Goblin King give you that?" Irene asked, pointing to the curved amulet.

"He said I could call on him with this," Joanna said.

"That's his seal," Irene said, "It also would have made his subjects realize they could and should help you if the time came."

Joanna nodded, feeling uncomfortable with all that power hanging from her neck. "What is this fabric?" Joanna asked to change the subject.

"Silk," Irene said.

"I've never touch silk before, though I have heard of it," Joanna said.

Irene tilted her head. "You know, I was wondering if there was someone Rumpelstiltskin fancied, but I certainly was not expecting someone…"

"Human?"

"Young," Irene said, "As far as I can guess, Rumpelstiltskin is at least a millennium old. None of us can remember when we were born after a certain point. The Goblin King is only partially goblin. He was born half goblin and half-Fae."

"Why would someone who isn't a goblin rule the goblins?" Joanna asked. She spun around in her dark red dress with light blue trim. "I think this dress costs more than the entire mill. I think the pearls are worth my entire village."

"Probably," Irene said, "And to answer your question, I have no idea. There are only a few kingdoms who do allow humans to rule and generally they are at the fringes of the Courts if they are in them at all."

"The Courts? The Seelie and Unseelie?"

"Yes. Your Goblin King serves neither. He acknowledges the High King of the Underground but that is all," Irene said.

"And you? Who do you serve?" Joanna asked.

"I serve whoever will offer me protection when I need it," Irene said, "However, if you must be technical, I am a leanan sídhe. We are generally of the Unseelie Court."

"I don't know what a leanan sídhe is."

"We are highly attractive to humans so we can have… a mutually beneficial exchange," Irene said, "Don't worry. You are marked so the effects on you are negligible. Nothing to worry about."

Joanna looked at Irene in confusion. "You're a girl. Why would I be attracted to you?"

Irene looked at Joanna a moment and laughed. "That's why he asked me to come."

"What? What is it?"

"How are children made, Joanna?"

Joanna scratched her head. "They're made by God for a married couple?"

Irene laughed. "Pet, there is a lot we are going to have to cover…"

&%&%&%

The Goblin King helped Jareth build a tower with the books in Rumpelstiltskin's study. The High King would be there any moment, but Jareth was easily bored. As Goblin King, Rumpelstiltskin knew how bad of an idea it would be to have a bored child.

"What is your favorite color?" the Goblin King asked.

"Green."

"Why?"

Jareth shrugged.

"Blue is mine. Your sister's favorite is red, is it not?"

Jareth nodded. "You're marrying Jo?"

"Hopefully," the Goblin King said.

There was a knock at the door of the study. "Come in," the Goblin King said.

Lady Adler opened the door partially. "Presenting, the fantastic Joanna!"

Joanna timidly came into the room, dressed in simple red and blue silks. It made the Goblin King grin.

"You can enter with more panache, pet," Irene said.

"I don't know what that means," Joanna said.

The Goblin King went over to Joanna and kissed her white-gloved hand. "You look wonderful, love."

Joanna avoided eye contact, blushing. "Thank you."

The Goblin King cast a glare at Irene. "What did you do to my bride?"

"I have done nothing except tell her the truth and don't worry; she doesn't seem too traumatized," Irene said with a smirk.

The Goblin King looked confused for a moment and then he face palmed. "Irene…"

"You asked me to come," Irene said.

"The 'talk' really was not what I had in mind," the Goblin King said.

"And what did you have in mind Goblin King?" a new voice said.

The Goblin King looked to where he had been sitting with Jareth a moment ago. The High King of the Underground sat cross-legged on the floor near, but not next, to the Goblin Prince. He was beautiful, as all Fae were, but he looked like a middle-age man nearing fifty and not a twenty or thirty-year-old. The Goblin King bowed and the ladies curtsied.

"Your majesty, I wish to marry this woman, the Champion of the Labyrinth" the Goblin King said.

"She is human. That would explain why my son decided to take matters into his own hands though it was not his place," the High King said, "This is her brother who you wish to be your heir, correct?"

"Indeed, sir," the Goblin King said.

The High King turned to face Jareth. "What is your name?"

"You have to tell him. He is the High King," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Jareth."

"Jareth. An interesting name. Welsh, is it not?"

"My Mother was from Wales, sir, though her family is from English nobles," Joanna said.

"Many are," the High King said, "Jareth, do you understand what it means to be a Goblin Prince?"

"I must do right," Jareth said, "I don't know what that means."

"Do not worry. You will learn. Hopefully. Our current kings and queens of the Courts do not know their tasks either," the High King said. He stood up and walked up to Joanna.

"Your name, young bride," the High King said.

"Joanna, sir."

"You have not only defeated the Labyrinth, but bested its King. How ever did you manage that?" the High King said.

"I just did as I thought was best," Joanna said.

"And what of your subjects? Have you seen those rascals?"

"They are rather adorable though mischievous."

"You have no family save the Goblin Prince?" The Goblin Prince in question was holding onto his sister's skirt and looking at the High King warily.

"None, sir. My father was the only surviving child in his family and my mother's family was scattered to the winds when Cromwell took power. My siblings and parents beside Jareth are… dead from plague."

"Do you wish to marry this old, ugly Goblin King?" the High King asked.

"Yes, though he is not as ugly as I first thought. He is just a bit odd looking," Joanna said.

"Irene, stand near me and be a witness for this match," the High King said.

Irene did so, her head bowed in respect. The High King made a long blue sash appear in his hands. "Face each other and hold the other's wrists. Repeat as one as I command you to do."

They did so.

"You will respect the laws of the High Court. You will do right to all. You will protect each other. You will honor each other. You will be one."

"We will respect the laws of the High Court. We will do right to all. We will protect each other. We will honor each other. We will be one."

As they said the words, the High King wrapped and tied the blue sash around their wrists. "Quietly, to each other only, say your true names," the High King said.

"Joanna Miller."

"Adalard," he whispered in Joanna's ear softly.

"That is a good name."

"Thank you, love."

"Now," the High King said, "you may kiss your new spouse, to make a true binding which this cloth merely symbolizes."

The Goblin King kissed his bride with joy and tenderness. They broke apart when they heard Jareth make a gagging sound. Irene laughed at this.

"And you two are wed with the High Court's blessing. No one in any of the Courts may deny the truth of this marriage," the High King said, untying the sash, "Now, was that all you wanted, Goblin King?"

"It is all I need. Thank you sir," the Goblin King said.

"You will keep to your word?" the High King said.

"I will make sure that when Oberon takes the High Court by force that I will make sure you die a merciful death and I will make sure the Courts do not cause more havoc than us mere goblins would," the Goblin King said.

"What?" Joanna gasped.

The Goblin King squeezed Joanna's hands. "It will be all right love. I promised you that you and Jareth would be safe and I am doing that."

"By killing your king?" Joanna asked.

"Eventually, yes."

&%&%&%

A/N: Yeah, there is a lot going on behind the scenes of The Labyrinth of London and trust me, they are going to figuratively come out in a full Broadway musical number in "Up or Down?" (Well, it is Jareth, so there will probably be some singing.)

Panache is my favorite word. You know swag? Yeah, it's nothing like that. It is way more awesome. You can't really explain it, it just is. You can only show it and the best way to show it _Cyrano de Bergerac_. (Yes, I did write a paper on it. Why do you ask?)


	6. Chapter VI: The Goal

Chapter VI: The Goal

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat, Gatiss, and Thompson

Oh Henson and Doyle,

And Pika-la Cynique the generous,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth…" by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

&%&%&%

Joanna did not know how she found it again, but she locked herself in her room and wept._ It had all been an act. How can a good man commit regicide? My own mother almost died because of rebellion! How could the High King allow such to happen?_

"Joanna, please, open the door," the Goblin King said.

"No! I refuse to be married to a King Slayer!" Joanna shouted through the door.

"I am sorry love, but what's said is said."

Joanna could hear the Goblin King laughing quietly at the line. She threw open the door and was ready to hit the Goblin King when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Joanna, listen to me. I am doing this with the High King's blessing…"

"You are killing your king!"

"He is going to be dead anyway!"

"You do not have to help such evil!"

"Sometimes all you can do is the lesser evil!" He pinned Joanna against the opposite wall. "You need to calm down and let me explain Joanna."

"Why should I?"

"What else can you do?"

Joanna felt the tears stinging her eyes again. "I hate you."

The Goblin King flinched. "I knew it would not last. Will you listen?"

"If you will let me go afterwards."

"We have a deal. Look at me, Joanna."

When she did not, the Goblin King released Joanna's hands and tilted her chin to face him. "Joanna, what do you know of the Fair Folks' origin?"

"Nothing. There are so many contradicting stories and none told the same way if they are supposedly the same tale," Joanna said.

"Supposedly, there were angels that could not decide whether to side with God or Satan. They stood at the gates of heaven and when the gates closed, they fell to earth, powerful creatures but with no strong desire for either good or evil. Now, I do not know if this is true, but it is the only story that makes any sense to me on why there is an obsession for 'balance' in the Courts. You have already seen that obsession."

"Why is balance so wrong?"

"Because a perfectly balanced world would mean that good is as equally strong as evil. I am not talking about whether or not if it is a mortal sin for a woman to accidentally show her ankle. I am talking about a world where murder for pleasure is a hobby and children being raped is considered perfectly normal. _That _type of balance is wrong. _That _balance is what Oberon wants where as long as you do an equal amount of good deeds for the bad, and then you can do whatever you want. He does not see the horrible hurts caused by people like him."

"And why does the High King have to die?"

"Because Oberon is stronger than the High King now. Sometime within the next two decades, he will strike the High Court and take the kingship for himself." Rumpelstiltskin rested his head against the wall by Joanna's head. "Love, I have spent over a millennium staying out of the Courts. They hate my goblins because goblins do not care about the balance of things. Goblins will not leave 'well enough' alone. When they see a child in need, they must care for it. No one else does."

Joanna turned her head towards the Goblin King. "Why now? Why this?"

The Goblin King pulled back and gave a sad smile. "I need to know that Oberon will never harm you. He was willing to hurt you for simply being in my kingdom. When he takes the High Throne, the Seelie Court will be open. If I help him rise to power, he will owe me a favor. I will take the Seelie Court and make myself the most deadly enemy and the most useful ally to Oberon. He will never harm you if I do this. I promise you."

Joanna took her husband's hands in her own. "I do not want you to do wrong for a chance to do right."

"And that is not what I shall do. The High King has asked me to do this for a long time now. I will do right by my subjects. I will make sure Jareth is a good Goblin King."

"I am sorry for being the reason why you are doing this. It would have been better if I died."

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her hard and long before speaking. "Never say that again. I am better because of you. I never cared about troubles unless they were placed in front of me until you."

"Promise me you will always do what is right."

"Until the world falls down, love."

&%&%&%

"This will be your room. You may have it any way you wish. Some things will come at your bidding, others you may ask me and I will do as you desire," the Goblin King said.

Joanna looked at her room. It was a simple stone room with a large balcony. The furniture was made of dark mahogany and consisted of two chests of drawers, a wardrobe, three bookshelves, a bed, and a trunk at the foot of the bed. The bed had white sheets and a white canopy.

"I thought I would be sharing your room," Joanna said.

"You really do not want that," the Goblin King said, "The bathing room and privy are to the back. The door to your right is my room. As long as you knock first, you may enter anytime you want or need."

Joanna nodded and opened the wardrobe, finding dresses that were similar to the one she was wearing though they were simpler in materials. "Goblins are better tailors than Fae if they can pay attention long enough. They are wonderful shoemakers. Just ask and I will send you some of the goblins to give you a better wardrobe," the Goblin King said.

Joanna nodded. "Where will Jareth be?"

"He is down the hall, in his own room. If he needs you, you will know it."

Joanna turned around and walked to her husband, who was standing in the doorway. She took his hands into her own and said, "What am I here for?"

"You are here because I am a selfish old monster."

"You are not a monster. I kissed you, remember?" Joanna said. She stood on her toes and lightly kissed the Goblin King.

&%&%&%

Joanna woke up screaming. She clutched the velvet blanket closer to herself and began to sob. _Dead faces. Dead hands. Lyme. Ash. Black pits. Iron knives._

There was a gentle knocking at the door that lead to the Goblin King's chamber. "Joanna, what is wrong? You need to answer or I cannot help you."

Joanna wrapped herself in the blanket and opened the door. The Goblin King was still fully dressed, though Joanna guessed it was the middle of the night. "Love, what is wrong?"

Joanna wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, feeling very childish. "It was just a nightmare. I just need to go back to sleep."

The Goblin King gave a sad smile. "Love, I know a thing or two about nightmares. You will not be sleeping for a while."

Joanna nodded and resisted to rub her eyes like a toddler from how terrible her eyes felt. "Do you have something warm to drink?"

"Would cider please you?"

"Please," Joanna said.

Rumpelstiltskin took her hand in his and led Joanna to a chair by the fire. The room was mostly obscured by darkness. She saw candles lit on a table covered with papers and books. Some moonlight and starlight seeped through a small parting in the curtains. The chair she sat in was black and soft. After a moment, Rumpelstiltskin placed a mug of cider in Joanna's hands and sat in the chair next to hers.

Joanna took a sip and sighed. "This is fantastic. How does it taste so good?"

"Fae food does taste better to humans than normal food," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was studying."

"Studying what?"

"Dante."

"What is a Dante?"

"It is not a what. It is a man. Dante Alighieri. He was a 13th century Italian poet best known for something that translates to _The Divine Comedy_. It is about a man (also named Dante) who ends up traveling through Hell, Purgatory, and Paradise."

"Is it any good?"

The Goblin King shrugged. "Some say so. I find it a bit heavy handed and pretentious. It is, at heart, a love story and not just metaphorically between God and humanity."

"What's the story than?"

"There was a woman named Beatrice. Dante only saw her twice in his life. Once when he was nine and she was eight at a party and again nine years later. She died when she was twenty-four. Dante never says what exactly drew him to Beatrice, but she was always the example of the perfect woman to him."

"That sounds tragically romantic."

"It is until you realize that Dante married someone else and had several children with his wife even before Beatrice died. He never mentions them." The Goblin King finished his cider.

"That is less romantic and… well… disgusting and shallow."

The Goblin King shrugged. "It makes for dramatic stories."

"So, the story is about the two times they met?"

"No. That happened long before the story begins."

Joanna put down her cup of cider, feeling warm and safe. "Would you be willing to read some of it to me?"

"If you are willing to go slowly. My first language is an old form of German. It will take a moment for me to translate it for you."

"I don't mind. I like stories. Stories are important, even if they take a long time to tell.

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and a book and several papers appeared on his lap. He looked over the papers for a moment and began. "Midway upon the journey of our life/I found myself within a forest dark,/For the straightforward pathway had been lost."

&%&%&%

Joanna awoke to open curtains. The sun filtered through the room, showing rich furnishings and decorations. There was a Germanic flair to it and Joanna thought she saw stories carved into the wardrobe.

"Morning, love," Rumpelstiltskin said. He was at his desk, making notes on official looking documents.

Joanna sat up and realized she was in Rumpelstiltskin's bed. "I am sorry I fell asleep while you were reading."

"It is fine. Virgil showed up and he is not the most exciting of men," the Goblin King said, smiling slightly.

Joanna got out of bed and kissed her husband's cheek. "I should check on Jareth."

"He will probably sleep a little more. The castle will show you how to get to breakfast. I need to see what my subjects have been up to so far this morning," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"You won't join us?" Joanna asked.

"I will, but it will be a little bit if time before I come. Do not wait for me to start. Do you feel up to choosing members of staff today? I think you would like help with dresses and such. I have been told by Lady Adler that is something all royal women must have."

"I have dressed myself for years, Goblin King. If it would make you feel like a proper husband, than I shall be willing to look into it."

The Goblin King nodded. "When you have nightmares again, come straight to me. I do not want you to be scared more than you have to be."

Joanna kissed the Goblin King's gloved hand. "Will I have them often?"

"I do not know for certain, but I know that I had strong nightmares for many years after my parents' deaths."

"What happened? I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Love, it was not rude. I brought up the subject and I know what has happened to your family. My parents were killed over a dispute of a child that the Courts wanted but my parents thought that it would be unwise to give such a child to the Fae."

"How old were you?"

"Old enough to rule but too young to be yet wise. I am not quite sure how old I was." The Goblin King's forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember the exact age. "It is hard to remember exact dates. I think Saint Patrick had already been Ireland before I was born but I do not think King Beowulf was around."

"Who is Beowulf?" Joanna asked.

"I always forget that the French destroyed your sense of history and literature. Your King Arthur is Welsh, for example."

Joanna laughed. "But Arthur is the King of the Britons!"

"And he is a Welshman! How does your English soul take that?" the Goblin King teased.

Leaning forward, Joanna gave the Goblin King a soft kiss. "I think I can accept such, Adalard."

&%&%&%

A/N: To summarize: the Courts don't care if you do bad things as long as you don't do it to them. I mentioned before in a comment on D.A. back in "A Study in Glitter" that Jareth has a sort of Blue and Orange Morality ( /Main/BlueAndOrangeMorality). This still holds true. However, Oberon and his court are purposefully ignoring their own Blue and Orange Morality until that Morality works in their favor.

I do honestly like _The Divine Comedy_. I just could not resist mocking Dante. The first English translation of _The Inferno _was in 1804 and the first full translation of _The Divine Comedy _was not around until 1814.

_Beowulf _was not considered an essential part of English literature (as in, everyone is forced to read it in secondary school and university) until a certain Professor Tolkien brought up the merits of the poem. That and it is the oldest complete, Anglo-Saxon epic poem. We only have scraps of the other epic poems. *sob* THOSE ONES ARE REALLY EXCITING TOO AND WE HAVE ONLY A FEW LINES! *shakes fists at the sky* CURSE YOU VIKINGS!

I admit I am indulging in the history of literature. I have always enjoyed it and I am sorry if you are sick of it.


	7. Chapter VII: The Wheel

Chapter VII: The Wheel

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat, Gatiss, and Thompson

Oh Henson and Doyle,

And Pika-la Cynique the generous,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth…" by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

Trigger Warning: A reference to an assault is mentioned in passing. There is no description of the event.

&%&%&%

The wheel turns. The years pass. Some things change. Some things do not. Sometimes knots are formed. Sometimes things go smoothly. In the right hands, a life of straw can be made into gold. All it takes is time, practice, and a bit of magic.

&%&%&%

Five days after becoming the Goblin Queen, Joanna was walking down the circular stairs that led to the throne room when Lady Adler stopped her. "Good morning, your majesty. You have a visitor."

"I am more than happy to have you here, Lady Adler."

"Not me. The High Queen of the Seelie Court."

Joanna searched her mind for a moment, trying to remember the many names she had been studying the best three days. "Titania?"

"Correct," Lady Adler said, "For obvious reasons, she is not very fond of me and the Goblin King is going to have me stashed away until she leaves."

"How do I approach her?" Joanna asked.

"You are not of the Seelie or Unseelie Courts so you merely nod your head in acknowledgment that she is a fellow queen. After her title, address her as ma'am unless otherwise directed. Expect nothing less for yourself and gently correct her if she tries to be too informal with you," Lady Adler said, "I have to go. I can hear her coming. Remember, you are a queen now, not a miller's daughter."

Joanna made her way down the stairs slowly, trying to appear regal. _I am a queen. I am a queen. I am a queen. No I'm not. I'm just a girl wearing a pretty gown. I am a Champion of the Labyrinth, though. That I know I can do. Champion of the Labyrinth. Champion of the Labyrinth. Champion of the Labyrinth._

Joanna gave a small smile for the goblins when she stepped into the throne room. Her subjects seemed wary of their visitor and were not up to their usual antics. The Goblin King was slouched on his throne while the Seelie Queen sat on a golden chair near the Goblin King.

Titania was, of course, beautiful. Joanna decided that pale skin and slanted eyebrows were normal attributes of the Fae but Titania was the closest to human looking she had seen so far. She had brown hair with red hues and her eyes were a medium brown. She wore a light yellow dress with real flowers and vines decorating it. The Seelie Queen was surrounded by Fae servants that sat on lush cushions and were dressed from silks to cobwebs and dew (hardly covering anything at all, much to Joanna's surprise).

"Queen Titania, welcome to the Goblin Kingdom," Joanna said, nodding her head.

Titania gave a similar nod. "I thank you, Queen Joanna."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled Joanna down to sit with him on the throne. Generally, she liked the intimacy of it and the way he held her hand. Now, though, she felt ill at ease knowing that the Seelie Queen was examining every move they made.

"I wish you a blessed marriage and many children," Queen Titania said, "Do you think you will have them soon?"

"No. There is no rush for an heir when we have Jareth," Joanna said, glad she had fought against her shyness to ask Rumpelstiltskin about such things.

"Indeed. Do you know much of the Fair Folk?" Titania asked.

"Not as much as I need to, no, but I am learning," Joanna said.

"What is your background?" Titania asked.

"I am from a family who worked hard but was always fed, clothed, and sheltered. I am one of thirteen children," Joanna said.

"Thirteen. Of course," Titania said, "What has happened to them since you and your brother were taken?"

"I was not taken. I came of my own free will. My family died from plague. Jareth and I are orphans now," Joanna said.

"What's a plague ma'am?" one of the Fae attendants asked Titania.

"It is an illness that befalls humans from time to time. It kills a great many of them," Titania said, "Is your brother adjusting to his new role?"

"Well, he cannot take a great deal of responsibilities at the moment. He is only two years old after all," Joanna said.

"True. Goblin King, I think your wife and I shall take a walk in one of your gardens," Titania said.

"Only if my wife is up for the task," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Joanna felt the slightest push from the Goblin King and took it as a sign that it was all right to do such. "That sounds lovely. I have not been outside today."

&%&%&%

The Seelie Queen's attendants scattered and examined the different flowers in the garden as Joanna walked with Titania through a small maze. "Now, woman to woman, how has the Goblin King treated you?"

"He has been good to Jareth and me. We want for nothing. Jareth has been happier here than he has been for months."

"And you, Joanna? How have you been?"

Joanna was reminded of Lady Adler's warning about informality. "Ma'am, I feel as if my name is too common to be said by you."

"But not to be addressed as a queen? I suppose you are clinging to whatever power you can. Goblins do not like to share anything, particularly their kings."

"The Goblin King has been more than generous." Joanna paused and plucked a daisy that was growing waywardly in the path. She slipped it into her hair.

"Truly, Joanna, how has he treated you? I come only to check on the young bride of the supposed monster."

Joanna turned to Titania. "Ma'am, my husband is not a monster. I shall not hold you in any esteem if you call him such. I also, once again, ask you not to call me by my Christian name. You may address me as ma'am, Goblin Queen, or Champion when we speak together. I shall show you the same courtesy and only address you as ma'am or the Seelie Queen."

Titania's eyes went from simple and curious to sharp and powerful in a moment. "I said 'supposed' monster. From that response, I can see he has not broken you."

"He has no reason to break me, ma'am. I came to him in pieces and he has given me the power to repair myself, which no one in my entire life has ever had need or desire to give me save him. He treats Jareth and me as the most valuable things in the world. If I hear anything else, I shall be sorely displeased. Now, Seelie Queen, what is it you want to know? I am supposed to be studying the history of the Underground while Jareth takes his afternoon nap. I wish to return to my studies so that I do not disgrace the Courts with my ignorance."

Titania smirked. "You need not say a word for the information I seek. You need only stand still for a moment and I shall return to my Court."

The Seelie Queen placed her hand on Joanna's stomach. Joanna felt like someone was searching through her insides and it made her feel exposed and ill-used. Titania pulled back after a moment and nodded to Joanna. "I see that we will not have to deal with bastards. That would be a cause of great distress to your king, I assure you. Farewell, Goblin Queen."

With a tilt of her head, the High Queen of the Seelie Court and her attendants disappeared. Joanna touched the pendant she always wore and she felt the Goblin King wrap his arms around her.

"Love, what is wrong?"

"Titania did something. She… looked inside me. I don't know why. I feel so…" Joanna shivered. "I did not like it."

The Goblin King made his queen face him. "She was trying to see if you carried my child. She should have told you. It is a very personal magic and if done wrong, would have harmed any child there was."

"But we haven't…"

"We both know that, but the Courts do not."

"She said something about bastards and how that would distress you."

Joanna saw Rumpelstiltskin's mouth twitch a moment before he spoke. "In the Underground, Fae are able to tell if a woman is with child a week after conception. If it is found that a woman was pregnant by someone other than her husband, her child is to never be acknowledged and she is shunned, even if events transpired in such a way that it was not in her desire to do things to create a child."

Joanna nodded and chose her words carefully. "Were you…"

"No. My father was, though. My grandmother was used against her will to create a child and then treated poorly for it."

"Your father was wished away then?"

"Oh, no. He wished away his half-brother and that's how he met my mother," Adelard said, "She was a Goblin King."

"Only men can be kings."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Goblins do not care. They are neither male nor female. They may say they are boys or girls, but it has no actual bearing on them. They do not reproduce so those creatures who can mean nothing to them."

"Ah. So, they are like a rock or a blade of grass?"

"I suppose so."

Joanna wrapped her arms around her husband. "What will Titania do? Why visit me?"

"She tried to create slander of the both of us. However, I heard your conversation. You handled things just as a Goblin Queen should."

"But what will she say?"

"That you are mad for marrying the great and terrible Goblin King but that you may end up destroying me." Rumpelstiltskin grin. "I quite like it when the Courts think I am more terrifying than I actually am."

&%&%&%

"I like it when your accent comes through," Joanna said one afternoon as she and her husband strolled the Labyrinth, "Why do you hide it?"

"I prefer my words to be accurate," the Goblin King said.

"Would you teach me?"

"German?"

"Yes, German."

"I suppose so."

"Not just speaking, but reading and writing. I would like to know what the books in your room are about. They are obviously important to you."

Rumpelstiltskin kissed Joanna's cheek. "They are."

"When should we start? Can you teach me something now?"

"Ya and Nein."

"The ninth hour?"

"I said 'yes' and 'no', love."

"Ooooooooooh."

&%&%&%

One day, when the Goblin King and his queen were in the royal study, the Goblin King said quite suddenly, "We should add something to the Labyrinth."

"We can add something to the Labyrinth? I thought it was its own entity," Joanna said.

"It is but it likes to learn… new tricks," the Goblin King said, waving his hand with the last phrase.

"New tricks?"

"Yes. It is traditional when a new member of the royal goblin household is added that there is another little puzzle or obstacle put into the Labyrinth. So, we will need two."

"What was added when you became a part of the royal family?" Joanna asked.

"The two doors."

"You mean the one that leads to certain death and the other one that throws you into an oubliette?"

"Yes."

"Well, it suits you."

The Goblin King grinned. He removed a rolled up drawing from a locked chest and opened it on the main table. Joanna leaned over the drawing and the Goblin King leaned over her.

"You are crowding me, Goblin King."

"I am merely supervising, love."

"Sure," Joanna said, rolling her eyes.

As she looked at the drawing, she saw that it was almost a map of the Labyrinth. Parts of the picture were moving, with a high level of activity happening in the hedge maze. She smiled at the little dots representing citizens of the Labyrinth as well as even a dot for her brother, who was in the forest with the Knights of the Goblin King.

"Does my kingdom suit you, love?" the Goblin King whispered in her ear.

"It always has," Joanna said, "What area am I allowed to choose?"

"Anywhere you desire."

Joanna noticed a lack of activity near where the edge of the forest and the edge of the hedge maze met. "What about here?"

"It depends on what you want."

"Well… Jareth might like something similar to the doors. He is a little split at times."

"You think of your brother first?"

"Well, you made him your heir before you married me."

"True, very true."

"My father used to make a joke about a blind man saying 'I see' said the blind man to the deaf boy. Maybe something like that. Something silly. Or, maybe how nobody listens to those who cannot speak."

"Tragic. Silly. I like where this is going." Rumpelstiltskin kissed his wife's neck. "How about two door knockers, one who cannot speak and one that cannot hear?"

"Well, what would they do? Just stand there?"

"Oh, no. They should guard something. One of them could be an entry into the forest. The other… hmmm… choices, choices, choices."

"The forest will lead to the castle. so the other door should be a bad choice, but it should not seem so when you first enter it." Joanna suddenly laughed as her husband touched a sensitive spot along her ribs.

"Stop it. You're distracting me."

"Am I?"

He lightly slid his hands up and down her ribs, making Joanna laugh even harder. He continued "torturing" her until she was crying from laughing so hard.

"Stop. Stop. I'm going to die."

"No one can die from laughing, love," Rumpelstiltskin said. He stopped and pulled Joanna close to him. "Hmmm… now there's an idea. Death by laughter."

Joanna froze. "Rumpelstiltskin, I refuse to be responsible for someone's death."

"Oh, fine. I will make sure they can make it out again if they have any brains. If they make it past my riddle doors, they can get out of this," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Joanna relaxed and turned to kiss her husband.

&%&%&%

All Joanna knew was that something was wrong the moment she awoke the day after her seventeenth birthday. She dressed quickly and rushed downstairs. She arrived in the Throne Room to find the Goblin King in his normal place while the goblins played around him. He gave a smile to his queen.

"Good morning, love." He paused as he saw her distress. "What happened?"

"Something is wrong. I just… nothing has happened, has it?" Joanna asked.

The Goblin King took his wife's hand and led her to the royal study. "Describe it to me."

"It's silly and full of nonsense. I have no reason to feel this way."

"Tell me, please, Joanna."

"I… um… my heart hurts, like it's sad. Like I am mourning but I also feel… shame and guilt like I did something wrong. I have no reason for this and I just feel stupid."

"One of our goblins, Springer, was killed by a member of the Unseelie Court royal family early this morning. I was told the news before you awoke. I have not found a right way to tell the other goblins yet."

"That was from you?" Joanna asked.

The Goblin King nodded. "Sometimes, when a couple is close, they feel strong emotions the other is feeling. Sometimes one member of the couple is mistaken for an empath. I am sorry to have caused you distress, love."

Joanna hugged her husband. "Adalard, why are you sorry? You mourn for the loss of one of your goblins. There is no shame in that."

"I have been allowing them to run too freely. I knew that times were becoming darker. I should have been stricter with them about where they could and could not go."

"Husband, do you really think the goblins would have listened?"

Adalard held her tighter. "No, but I should have made more of an effort."

"Maybe. Maybe whoever killed a poor goblin should answer for it. Do you want me to punch that person? I would be more than willing to."

The Goblin King laughed. "I shall keep your ferocity in mind for the future, Goblin Queen."

&%&%&%

"Jay, what happened to your eye?" Joanna asked, kneeling in front of her brother.

They were at the Seelie Court and Joanna had been staying in Irene Adler's rooms while the Goblin King went about his brief business. Joanna and Jareth had been introduced to the Courts officially the year before (then Joanna's fourth year of being in the Underground). Today was just a short visit and Joanna strongly suspected it dealt with the rebellion against the High Court.

"Oberon's son said you were an ugly, goblin whore so I punched him and he punched back," Jareth said.

"He won the fight against the crowned prince, if it is any consolation," the Goblin King said as he appeared in the room.

"That doesn't excuse fighting!" Joanna said.

The Goblin King pulled his queen to her feet before kneeling in front of his brother-in-law. "Let me see the damage. Well, that is nasty. Give me a moment."

With a wave of his hand, the pain in Jareth's eye disappeared. The goblin prince ran over to the full length mirror in the room. "What's wrong with it?" Jareth asked, pointing to his formally injured eye. It was far more dilated than the uninjured eye.

"You should not have let your anger out like that, Jareth," the Goblin King said as he walked up behind the prince, "You will be a king one day. You must never strike someone out of anger. Anger is not always right. What if you did that to one of your goblins because they pestered you? Would that be right?"

"No," Jareth said.

"This, young goblin prince, is a reminder to you that one cannot act in anger. One must reflect on anger and see if it is righteous and if it is just to act on," the Goblin King said.

"How will I know if it is right?" Jareth asked.

"Let us examine what got you in this situation. Was someone physically harmed from what the crowned prince said?"

"No."

"Was someone going to be physically harmed?"

"No."

"Now why would you physically harm someone if they were not going to harm yourself or anyone else?"

"Because I was angry. It felt good doing it."

"Was that a right thing to do though?"

"No."

"What should you do to remedy doing wrong?"

Jareth was silent.

"Jareth, what do we do when we do something wrong?"

"We say we're sorry," Jareth grumbled.

"Good. Go and say you are sorry to the prince."

"But he's not going to say that he is sorry for calling Jo bad names!"

"That is his problem and Oberon's for teaching his son such bad manners. I will go with you to make sure you do not make yourself get into worse trouble than you already are," the Goblin King said, "Are you satisfied with this Joanna?"

"Yes," Joanna said.

"I will deal with Oberon's ill manners before I return and then we are leaving," the Goblin King said.

"You will have no quarrel with me," Joanna said.

&%&%&%

"You have not had nightmares in a long time," Rumpelstiltskin said when his wife awoke.

"Yes, and?"

"You still keep asking to sleep in my chambers."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just like being next to you?" Joanna asked before kissing him.

&%&%&%

"I finished translating the Goblin King Chronicles into English," Joanna said as she sat beside Rumpelstiltskin in his study.

The Goblin King paused in his writing. "I see."

"You could have told me. I told you what happened to my family and how my mother's family lived because they betrayed their friends. Why would something that was not your father's fault be a point of shame to you? Were you scared I would leave because the High King is your grandfather and Oberon is your half uncle?"

The Goblin King nodded. "I will be spilling my own kinsmen's blood along with my king's."

"Adalard, the High King chose this. He chose to not acknowledge what he did to your grandmother. He allowed Oberon to kill your parents though he had no rights to fight over that child. I am so sorry. I never realized why you avoided the Courts. Why didn't you tell me?" Joanna leaned forward and kissed Adalard, trying to show him acceptance.

"Love, I did not want you to think I did this for revenge. My parents are but a small infraction that the Courts have done in pursuit of 'balance' in their favor. I have stood back and watched them destroy for pleasure and have done nothing because it would be considered vengeance. I will not hide behind that any longer."

Joanna held the Goblin King's hands in her own. "And I will stand with you until the end even if the world falls down."

The Goblin King kissed his wife and Joanna could feel the pain in him release a small amount. "Thank you, love. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Joanna smirked. "You cannot give Jareth a real sword for his eighth birthday. You know he will end up accidentally stabbing himself."

"But…"

"No. We do not a repeat of the archery lessons from Diana."

&%&%&%

"I am yours, you know."

"I know."

"Completely, Adalard."

"I know."

"No, I mean, _completely _and…"

"Oh… well, I certainly do not mind that."

&%&%&%

Joanna awoke in her room, her husband's head resting on her shoulder and his right arm holding her tightly. She kissed his forehead and he awoke groggily.

"Are you all right, love?"

"Yes. I just… thank you, Adalard."

"For what?"

"For loving me, for protecting my brother, for keeping my nightmares away, just… thank you."

Adalard moved up enough to kiss his wife on the mouth. He rested his head on the pillow next to her and started falling asleep again. "Thank you as well, love, for staying with an old monster."

"You are not a monster."

The Goblin King smiled and pulled his wife closer to himself. "I am starting to believe that."

&%&%&%

The Goblin King was on his throne with his queen as they were to be found most days. Joanna turned and kissed her husband's cheek. "I love you, Goblin King."

"I love you, my queen."

A few moments later…

"Husband, I think the goblins caused the fountain to catch on fire."

"… I should just begin handing out medals for the impossible acts that my subjects seem to get into on a regular basis."

Joanna took Rumpelstiltskin's hand and smiled. "Come on. Let's see how they did it."

The Goblin King walked with his wife into the gardens, where the fountain really was on fire. According to reports at the time, some goblin ale had been placed there by some bored goblins and then the Goblin Prince decided it was a good idea to get some flint out. Of course, this lead to the goblins deciding what other things they should feed the fire including a chicken feather headdress.

And for the first time in a very long time, the Goblin King and the miller's daughter realized that they were both content and happy with no fears to try to destroy their dreams.

It was the first of many good days.

&%&%&%

A/N: The field of laughing was not my idea. It is an event from the novelization of _Labyrinth _of a scene that was never filmed. Sarah goes to the field of laughing first and Ludo refuses to follow, knowing what happens. Sarah realizes that if she continues through this field of flowers, she will die laughing, turns back, and continues into the forest.

Of course, when it comes to the map, the Goblin King solemnly swears that he is up to no good.


	8. Chapter VIII: The Gold

Chapter VIII: The Gold

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat, Gatiss, and Thompson

Oh Henson and Doyle,

And Pika-la Cynique the generous,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

A/N: This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth…" by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

&%&%&%

_Seven Years After Joanna's Run_

"You're killing her," Jareth said quietly.

"I know," Rumpelstiltskin replied, his face in his hands.

There was a scream and both the Goblin King and his heir flinched.

"Will it end?" Jareth.

"Soon, I have been told. God, please let it be over soon."

There was another scream and a small cry. Rumpelstiltskin ran to the door with Jareth close behind him. The door opened a crack and the Fae midwife stood at the door. "It's a boy, your majesty. Both he and the mother are quite well."

Rumpelstiltskin nearly collapsed. "Thank God. They are all right."

"I'm an uncle?" Jareth asked quietly.

"Yes, you are an uncle and I am a father." Rumpelstiltskin laughed honestly.

"Oh good God. You're a father. You're children are going to be more messed up than I am," Jareth said.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed harder until tears came to his eyes. "That is true, Jareth. That is very true."

"Goblin King," Joanna said, loudly enough to be heard through the small opening between the doors.

Rumpelstiltskin went quickly to his wife's side. She was holding their son, who was quite content in his mother's arms and both were wrapped in blankets made of golden silk thread. The Goblin Kin's son had dark hair and his mother's fine features.

"He's beautiful," Rumpelstiltskin said in a quiet voice, "I did not think… well, I could not have beautiful children. You, my beautiful, clever girl, would always have beautiful children. I suppose that side won out."

"He is beautiful," Joanna said, her eyes drooping from exhaustion, "Do you want to hold your son?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and began to shake as his son was placed in his arms. "It's all right, Goblin King. You won't break him. You've held lots of babies before."

"Not my baby," the Goblin King said. He kissed his son's head. "Hello there, little one. I am your Papa. I will be there for you…until… until the world falls down." The baby yawned. "See? He has a goblin grin already."

"I think you are imagining things, Goblin King."

Jareth stood silently by the bed. "Jareth, why do you look so sad?" Joanna asked.

"You're going to get rid of me now. You have a son," Jareth said.

"I am not getting rid of you. You are my heir. When did that change?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I thought that…"

"You thought that because I had a son I would have a new crowned prince? You are a silly boy. I will get him something else. You, young Jareth, will be the Goblin King one day. Now, do you feel better?"

"A little," Jareth said.

"Then wipe that frown off your face and hold your nephew."

"Sit down Jareth. I know you are nine, but I want to make sure you have a firm hold on the little one."

As Jareth sat down, Rumpelstiltskin carefully placed the baby in his heir's arms. Jareth waved a hand in front of the child's face. "Hello?"

The baby opened his eyes and grabbed Jareth's thumb. "He likes me!" Jareth said, amazed at the event.

"Of course he does," Joanna said, "You talked to him almost as much as my husband did."

"You are the most adorable baby ever. I do not think I will like anyone better than you," Jareth said.

"We are going to have one spoiled child, aren't we?" Joanna said with a sigh.

Rumpelstiltskin bent over and kissed his wife's head. "Yes, but he will be good. I promise you."

"You should show him to your subjects. I know they have been worried."

"Of course," Rumpelstiltskin said. He kissed his wife tenderly. "You are the most wonderful, clever, and beautiful woman I have ever met, my love."

"Go, husband. I need to be cleaned up and then we can sit together with our son and Jareth."

Rumpelstiltskin kissed Joanna again. He carefully took the baby from Jareth and went to show his son to the world.

"I will love you until the world falls down, Dante," the Goblin King said.

&%&%&%

A/N: *cuddles characters* I am sorry. I am so sorry I am about to put you through the Ninth Circle of Fandom Hell known as the Fall.

Enjoy this happy ending, dear readers. We are going to be in for a long haul before our dear friends can be happy once again. *curls up into a corner and cries* I DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT!


End file.
